


Traditions

by Sonamae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmasy Makeouts gone way out there, I will never be Gomen for that tag, M/M, Nooks, Tentabulges, Tentacles, The Full Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's been living with Dave now that the game is over, and traditions dictate some weird stuff in their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tyler, gwub wub. Enjoy it all you porn loving aorababes.

 You don't know anything about the traditions Dave's been yammering on about that deal with Christmas, but so far they're all _moderately_ pleasant.  Take for instance, 'No clothes to bed for all of December.'  It took you a while to figure out December was a human month, but that was beside the point.  For the last few weeks, you have been naked in bed with Dave Strider in your cramped apartment until you can fix your 'coon.  Most nights end with the two of you rolling to opposite ends of the bed and you having fevered dreams of him fucking you senseless.

 

 Other nights you just wake up and go sleep in the bathtub with cold water at the ready.

 

 Now there's a new rule these day, mistletoe.  Dave's been moving the plant throughout the apartment every time someone comes over, and people have been kissing each other for days.  Well, everyone except you.  You don't leave the bedroom.  And when people do catch you out and try to kiss you, Dave waves them away and hangs off you like an obnoxious grub worm.

 

 And you think that's why this happened.

 

 Dave's tapped the stupid thing on the ceiling and has just jumped into bed, naked of course, and he's smirking at you like he has all the strings where he wants them to be.  You roll over so you're facing the wall and feel Dave pouting at you.  It won't work, you're a strong troll with moral ground.

 

 Only Dave's a human with really soft skin, and when he crawls across the bed and presses his chest against your back, you melt.  Your entire body shivers when you reach up to grab his hands and push him away, but they're gone.  They've moved to your face while you were turning and now they're dragging you closer.  Before you even know what's going on, he's kissing you.  You chalk it up to tradition because it's only a few seconds.  You blink at him and wait, expecting him to say something.

 

 But he doesn't.

 

 Instead he strokes his thumb against your cheek and leans in all over again.  You watch his eyes slowly shut and you blink in shock.  Except your eyes don't really open up when you blink, they stay closed and you end up kissing Dave without really understanding _why_.  You're not complaining, don't get the wrong idea, but… it's the mistletoe.

 

 Right?

 

 Yeah, why else would Dave be kissing you?  Or moving his lips like that?  Or leaning in and swiping his tongue against your lips and… reaching up to brush his fingertips over your fins.  That makes you shiver because your fins are fucking sensitive. It makes you open your mouth and it lets Dave's tongue in.

 

 He jerks back unexpectedly, red staining both your lips as you realize that your teeth have cut his tongue.  You want to apologize, but Dave laughs and you end up blushing instead. "I knew you had sharp teeth, but fuck." His tongue darts out and you realize you want to swallow it.

 

 "Shut up." He laughs again and leans in, his lips tasting like copper this time.  It makes you shiver and try to pull away, but he whines and you get sucked right back in.  The kissing goes on for what feels like forever, and you don't even realized you've started rocking your hips against him until he grabs you and pulls you flush against his bulge.

 

 Or, his human cock, you keep having to remind yourself that he's an alien and his body parts are different.  Where your bulge is still sheathed, his is always out.  It's scary how vulnerable human beings are.  

 

 Still, Dave doesn't seem deterred by your anatomy, in fact he's rather fascinated by it.  His cock is hard and pressed against your leg, and his hips seem to be rocking against yours in search of something. "Dude, are you actually a chick?" He asks.

 

 "Wwhat?" You stare at him and push him back at arms length before he reaches down to cup you around your sheath.  You jerk closer and he raises an eyebrow. "Fuckin' slunt, that's sensitivve." Dave just smirks and presses his palm down against your sheath all over again.  You end up moaning and grinding against him, spreading your legs as he rubs further down until his fingers brush against your nook.

 

 "What the shit man?" You groan, feeling the growing frustration build.

 

 "I ain't fuckin' human you piece a trash." It seems reminding him is all you can do to make him stop being stupid.  But he still hasn't moved his hand, he seems to be waiting on something, and if it's your permission you're going to cull him.  He's already got his hand down there, if that's not permission enough you don't know what is.  The bastard has you horny, it's just a bit of nook play, that's nothing serious. "Oh for fucks sake." You grab his wrist and force it down, pushing his fingers into the folds of you.

 

 "Shit." Dave's breath is uneven now, his entire body relaxing and his fingers working on what feels like automatic.  It's like he knows where everything feels good and that… kind of scares you.  He's not a troll, how does he know your anatomy?  How does he know that if he rubs the nub that connects to your sheathe it can make your eyes roll back in pleasure?  Or how does he know that pushing his fingers deeper into your nook like that makes you shiver like a wiggler.

 

 It's like a trigger reaction, as soon as his finger pushes inside your nook, your bulge pushes out of the sheathe and wraps around his wrist.  Dave makes a noise of shock, but he doesn't really push you away like you'd been expecting.  In fact he pushes his finger in even further, maybe in shock.  His other hand is busy combing through your hair, his mouth latched onto yours as he starts kissing you again.  Your bulge is leaking already, and with the way Dave's dick feels, already wet at the tip, you assume he's feeling it too.

 

 You're trying to rock closer as he grinds his cock against your leg, but all you can really do is push your hips down on his finger as he moves it in and out of your nook.  It's too much sensation, so without thinking you bite down on his bottom lip, listening to him hiss.  Dave should have drawn back, really, but instead he rolled you onto your back and shoved another finger in your nook.  Now he's stretching your nook open and moving on top of you, pulling away from the kiss.  Fuck, you wish you knew what was going through his mind while your hips are too busy worrying if they'll be able to get his fingers in any deeper.

 

 "Shit, you're so fucking hot, Eridan," Dave whispers. "I didn't expect to like the tentacle shit, but fucking hell, baby.  Your pussy is soaking wet, I never knew you had chick bits, why didn't you tell me?  I don't mind it." He's starting to slur his words, his accent getting thick.

 

 "Because I'm not a chick you fuckwwad, I'm a guy!  And wwhat the hell is a 'pussy'?" Dave shoves his fingers deeper in your nook and you feel yourself give a full body jerk. "T-That's my fuckin' nook you _shit_!  Evvery troll has one!  There ain't a thing wwrong wwith my bulge either, before you evven go there." Dave laughs and kisses you as you open your mouth to go on, pulling his fingers out of your nook.  You whine and try to drag him back, grab his hand to pull, but Dave just hushes you with a nip from his bloodied lip.

 

 "I know what I'm doing," He smiles at you and it's awful.  You turn to mush and let him go, lay back on the bed while he looks you over with eyes that had unsettled you in the beginning.  "Do me a favor and spread your legs.  Hell, toss them over my hips if you can." That really does make you raise your eyebrows in confusion.

 

 "And what's that goin to accomplish?" You wrap your legs around his hips anyway.  It makes him smile when he leans down to kiss you.  He asks and you do, it's been that way since you moved in.  He's just got this… power over you, his voice is like a white science wand, one wave and you'll do anything to have it.

 

 "I want to know if I can fuck you," You stare at him in shock, "Pail you, whatever you call it.  I mean I can get a bucket if you want but I was just wondering if-"

 

 "Wwhy?" You ask him. "Wwhy wwould you wwant that?" Dave stares at you, dumbfounded.

 

 "Okay, I know you can't see very well without your glasses, babe, but I know you're not blind.  I've been throwing fucking traffic signs of want at you for the past month," You stare at Dave right back and he groans. "The naked in bed thing, not letting anyone kiss you and then hanging all over you, this right here?" He jesters between the two of you and you shake our head.

 

 "But it's just nook play, it-"

 

 "Eridan, yes I can fuck you, or no I need to go jerk off in the shower and pretend this never happened, thus ruining my wank fantasies because you gave me a taste and I want more," He pauses while you blink several times. "Though not an actual taste, maybe next time though… oh god tell me there will be a next time, or a first time.  I'm dying of blue balls here."

 

 You've never heard someone talk so much with their cock pressed against you and stay that hard.  Then again you've never really had a cock against you, but for the metaphor it works.

 

 Shut up and read on you whore. <3

 

 Of all the ways this night could have ended, you never expected it to end like this.  But in for a boon, in for the whole dollar, right? "Yes." Dave doesn't even talk after that, he just sighs and leans in to kiss you.  The next thing you know your hips are in the air and his bulge, cock, whatever, it's pressed against the entrance of your nook and you're suddenly very nervous.  What if it's too big?  What if it doesn't fit right because he's an alien, what if he hurts you beyond natural repair and you have to go to one of your godtier friends to get _healed_ because you've got a broken fucking _nook_?

 

 Dave grabs something while you're having a serious internal malfunction and coats his cock with it, and you go back to freaking out.  What if you don't like nook play with a human cock?

 

 Or, this is just an idea, what if you shut up because Dave is sliding that thing inside of yo, and it u actually feels… fuck.

 

 Oh.

 

 Oh cod.

 

 It's thick and it's a tight fit, the stretch is almost insane but… you're in love with it.  This feels unbelievably good, better than any of the times you've played with yourself, that's for sure.  You think it's because his cock is longer than your fingers, and thicker.  He works his way in slow and your entire body shivers, your bulge moving to wrap around the base of his cock and try to push in beside it.

 

 Dave doesn't pause for very long, his hips slide back and forth and his cock moves in and out of you without pause.  You don't know where your hands are until you find them clawing down his back, probably drawing blood with the wet feeling on your fingers.

 

 Dave's mouth moves to your fins and you nearly melt, as if his cock didn't feel good enough?  Everything builds up too fast for you and you end up digging your claws into his shoulders as you come, moaning his name like an idiot.  He's still hard in your nook and paused above you when you can look at him, his eyes shut.

 

 "… Davve?" You're out of breath, but he sure isn't.  That was mortifying.

 

 "I cannot believe you just… did you just?" He starts to laugh and you smack him hard in the arm. "No, oh god fuck no, baby, just… tell me when I can keep going." He's still chuckling, but you know he's serious.  You can see it in that fond look in his eyes, the way he leans down to kiss you, brush his nose against your own.

 

 "Noww, I'm ready right noww." You feel like it comes out in a gasp after another kiss, and Dave smirks at you.  He rotates his hips against your own, having to bite his lip to keep from thrusting.  The bastard has the self restraint of a god. "Davve Strider I swwear to cod-"

 

 "You're so cute when you use puns at me." He doesn't let you yell at him.  He fucks you into a moaning puddle of goo, and you know in the morning he's going to complain about the blood and teeth marks but… Fuck it.

 

 Not, seriously.  Fuck it, he's good at it.

 

 The three orgasms say so.


End file.
